


Take My Hand

by greywardenblue



Series: Dumort boyfriends [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Simon is Turned, he runs off, and Raphael follows him to bring him back. Written and set right after Episode 8, thus sort of replacing the scene in Episode 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

“Let go of me!”

Simon snarled and yanked his arm away from Raphael, but the older vampire only grabbed him more firmly.

“ _Listen to me_. You are running around covered in blood and dirt among the mundanes. How long do you think before somebody starts paying attention?”

“Do you think I care? I don’t care what they do to me! I _never_ wanted this, I never wanted to become a vampire–”

“If you don’t care what happens to you, then care about what happens to them. You might have eaten, but you still cannot control yourself–”

“Why are you still following me? You’re the one who brought me to Camille. This is all your fault!”

For a second, Raphael looked like Simon had hit him. Then he smiled, but there was something painful in it.

“I already got the speech from your friend. Now, if you are finished, I would like to get you off the street.”

_Clary_. Clary told him she loved him still, that he was the same. But how could that be true? Simon turned away, choking back tears.

“Where would you take me? I’m not going back to the hotel. _I’m not_. I never want to see Camille again–”

“You won’t have to. I overthrew her while you were out.”

“ _What?_ ”

Raphael said it as casually as if he was talking about the weather.

“It was long overdue.”

“Overdu– _really_?” Simon stepped closer suddenly, throwing his arms in the air. He was barely aware how loud he was speaking. “Really? You couldn’t have done it _before_ she turned me, then?”

“Is there a problem here, boys?”

Simon froze when he saw the mundane police officer walking up to them. Raphael, on the other hand, didn’t look scared at all.

“There is no problem, sir,” the older vampire said. Their eyes met for a second, and Simon could have sworn Raphael smirked at him before raising his hand and moving it in front of the police officer. “You will leave us alone and continue your patrol.”

Simon watched in disbelief as the man nodded and kept walking. Raphael turned back to him and extended his hand.

“Are you coming?”

Simon snorted.

“What, to Alderaan? ‘Cause, what you did there, that was absolutely… I mean… oh my G–” He choked on the word and wanted to cry, the rest of the sentence dying in his throat. Raphael was silent for a moment.

“Alderaan is gone,” he said finally, his hand still raised between the two of them, waiting for Simon to take it. “I will take you to the rebel base on Yavin 4.”

Simon blinked. Then blinked again.

Finally, he choked back a sob and took Raphael’s hand.


End file.
